


Morning with Tatsuo

by roseltheteacup



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Own Characters - Freeform, own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: Read "Night with Tatsuo" first for context.Hibiki wakes up to a surprise after last night with Tatsuo!





	Morning with Tatsuo

I wake up first in the morning. Tatsuo's arms are wrapped around me loosely so I'm able to escape his grip. I rub my eyes several times and look for my bedside clock. It's not there.   
What? Wait then.... where am I...? Looking around some more it becomes obvious - I'm in Tatsuo's room. Even without the lights on, I can see outlines off mess and clutter scattered throughout the room.   
My eyes trail across the floor until they pinpoint some very familiar looking figures. Yep, those are my PJs. They're all in a large heap in the corner of the room along with Tatsuo's PJs. From that sight alone I figure out what went down last night. I blush. I look back to Tatsuo, he's still asleep. Damn, we both crashed out pretty hard last night.  
As I try to get out of bed without disturbing him, a pain runs through my backside.

Hibiki: "ow...fuck..."

Then I remember. Tatsuo had a tough time adjusting his super strength to not hurt me. The first half of last night was quite painful, as he just rammed himself into me. He didn't know how much it hurt me until he saw me cry. Damn, that was embarrasing. I feel sorry for him though, super strength sure seems more like a con than a pro when it comes to sex.

I decide to go and freshen up so I slip on some underwear and slowly make my way over to the bathroom. After washing my face with water several times I look up to the mirror.

What.

WHAT.

My jaw literally drops as I stare at myself in the mirror.

My hair...

WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!

I shout at the mirror in almost jibberish as I try to understand the sight before me.   
I hear a some loud creaks from Tatsuo's room and some quick, heavy footsteps. Tatsuo barges into the bathroom.

Tatsuo: "Hibiki?! I heard shouting, are you-....?!"

His panicked voice trails off as he too witnesses my new tomato red hair. We share a confused look for a solid 5 seconds until Tatsuo walks closer. Tatsuo feels and touches my hair incredibly carefully without saying a word. He's just as confused as I am.

I look back at the mirror. I can now see the finer details. Not only has my once purple hair been dyed a warm tomato red, but the texture has also changed. Instead of being slightly wavy and trailing down my face, it now spikes up at certain points. 

Tatsuo: "you....almost look like me"  
Hibiki: "but...if that's the case then....urgh, it's too specific of a change! This has to be a prank"  
Tatsuo: "has this happened before??"  
Hibiki: "no! Of course not. You??"  
Tatsuo: "that's why I'm asking you!"  
Hibiki: "argh! I'm gonna try wash this shit out of my hair"

Anger masking my confusion overcomes me as I quickly boot Tatsuo out of the bathroom.  
I lock the door with a swift motion and crank the shower handle around to wait till warm water comes out. This is such a dumb prank - why would anyone colour my hair like that? 

...I hope it's not related to Tatsuo being my boyfriend, there hasn't been anyone around that stood out as particularly homophobic. Maybe it's got something to do with his reputation? A lot of people seem to like him...

Not being able to build up these theories any further, I take off my underwear and step into the now warm shower. The warm water trickles over my body, soothing me almost instantly.

Phew...

Oh right, my hair.  
Whoever did this couldn't have dyed my hair properly, they should have used hair chalk or something. If that's true then it should come out with warm water...

...

Why isn't it coming out...  
Why isn't it coming out?!

Getting frustrated, I grab a bottle of shampoo and frantically try to scrub my head. I look back at my hands...nothing. If this was hair chalk or even dye, the shampoo should at least have a tint to it, right?!

Ouch. I got some in my eye while I was scrubbing. I go blind for a second as I shut my eyes and grab a small towel to rub my eyes with.  
This is crazy, I don't understand what is happening any more. I finish my shower prematurely to stare at myself in the mirror once again.

Could this be some dumb superhuman thing? I'm not sure but that warm shower certainly made walking easier on the hips...I guess we have time to go to the nurse's office.  
Not knowing where else to turn to for our problem, we walk to the nurse's office. The moment we walk into the nurse's office, everyone seems to recognise Tatsuo.

"Kinzoku! Zip up that suit immediately!"

Tatsuo groans but does as told and zips his battlesuit back up.

"Thank you"

Tatsuo's always exposed middrift is strictly against the college dress code, so that makes me wonder why he even bothers keeping his zip open in the first place if he's just gonna get yelled at for it. That doesn't matter right now, though. I walk up to the desk.

Hibiki: "Hey"  
"Hello, can I help you?"  
Hibiki: "yeah, we've woken up to a slight shock here"  
"Oh, how serious?"  
Hibiki: "not very? It's certainly strange-"

Tatsuo walks up behind me to interrupt.

Tatsuo: "we think it's nothing but a physical change. My roomate here woke up with red hair and we don't know why"  
"Oh...that's certainly strange...may I have your name? I can check records of supernatural abilities"  
Hibiki: I'm Toku Hibiki and I'm sure you know who this dude is"

I point to Tatsuo with my thumb and he grins.

"Alright, I'll check both Toku Hibiki and Kinzoku Tatsuo's records. Have a seat, it might take a moment"

We sit down together. All of this is too strange, I almost feel like I can't wait for answers. Even Tatsuo, who acted carefree at the desk, seems worried. 

Hibiki: "sorry, all of this stuff has been unexpected so we never got the chance to talk properly today"  
Tatsuo: "yeah...I'm sure they can find some answers though"

Tatsuo doesn't seem to catch on. Or is he just trying to reassure me? Before I can ask, we're called back to the desk.

"Sorry, I've looked through all past records and you have no past evidence of possessing superpowers"  
Hibiko: "yeah, I know that but....even Tatsuo's powerset has nothing to do with this?"  
"No...his only abilities are-"

Tatsuo cuts in again.

Tatsuo: "superstrength and organic metal wouldn't be related to hair changing colour..."

The nurse shoots Tatsuo an annoyed look before continuing.

"Yes, those abilities can't be related"  
Hibiki: "huh....but...I'm sure it's related to Tatsuo in general...right? I look a lot like him now, it's uncanny"  
"We could look into that"  
Hibiki: "hm?"  
"Some superpowers stay dormant for long periods of time, but once activated can change the user's appearance"

I look back to Tatsuo.

Tatsuo: "I grew up with my powers but it's worth looking into I guess"  
"Alright. We can't solve this issue right this moment, but you can come back later for an appointment"  
Hibiki: "sounds good"  
"How does 11:30 sound? There's a free time slot there"  
Hibiko: "sure, no classes for either of us then"  
"Great. I'll schedule that. Make sure you arrive within enough time"  
Tatsuo: "thanks!"

Tatsuo and I leave the nurse's office.

Tatsuo: "feel better now?"  
Hibiki: "yeah...sorry for all this"  
Tatsuo: "nah, it's not your fault. We need to get this sorted out cause it's stressing you out"

I smile at Tatsuo's reassurance. Then it hits me...  
We've been so preoccupied with other crap that we haven't even discussed last night yet. I blush a little. Tatsuo is about to zip his suit back down but then notices me and hesitates.

Hibiki: "so....last night..."  
Tatsuo: "...was it ok?"

Tatsuo regrets hurting me.

Hibiki: "yeah, um....I know you probably feel bad for the first half...but..."  
Hibiki: "it's all part of learning... Now you know what to do for next time"  
Tatsuo: "yeah...I really don't wanna hurt you..."

An air of silence parts us once again.

Hibiki: "do you...think that last night has something to do with my hair changing? I mean, I look like you...so..."  
Tatsuo: "that....would make sense"  
Hibiki: "but it's never happened to us individually...my hair has never changed like this and no one has ever changed to look like you"

Tatsuo grins and nudges me playfully.

Tatsuo: "are you saying this is fate?"  
Hibiki: "you sound like Naoki"

Tatsuo continues to grin like an idiot. I don't mind his positivity, though...the way he tries to cheer me up is kinda cute. Now in a more positive mood, Tatsuo unzips his suit again.


End file.
